Trust the Crazy Girl
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: 'No, she couldn't shape shift, but she could hide her face. "Your scarf!" She blurted out without thinking. Mako looked at her incredulously. His scarf' My version of how Korra came to be in possession of Mako's scarf in episode 3. One shot.


**I am a huge Makorra shipper! This isn't exactly romance though. I tried to stick to as much as the basic storyline as I could, but I decided to change a few things (for example the speech isn't exactly the same) to better suit my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra stared at the four pieces of paper that Mako held up. Against the map on the shelter wall, they revealed a location. The location to where the grand 'Revelation' was to take place, and where they would most likely find Bolin, Mako's brother.

"What is this 'Revelation', anyway?" Korra asked, hopping down from her seat and standing beside Mako.

"I don't know," Mako said, speculating. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. Come on; let's move before we attract too much attention." He turned and strode away, clutching the leaflets in his hand. Korra stared after him for a moment before quickly following suit.

He led her back to the Pro Bending arena, up numerous stair cases, towards a small apartment building. "Woah..." Korra gasped as she entered the room. Mako glanced at her. "You guys live here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." She breathed.

It wasn't fancy or anything, it was just the bare minimum, well, if that, really. There was a squashy orange sofa in the corner of the room with a thinning grey rug in front. She supposed it had probably been white long, long ago. For once she was glad to have grown up in the compound like she did, and even though she had hated it at times and thought it was completely unfair, it was nothing compared to this. Compared to how Mako would have felt his entire life, barely capable of scraping by and having a younger brother to care for. She began to wonder just how many nights had been spent starving and cold on the streets when she noticed the ladder leading up. "You have a second floor?" She asked, scrambling over and looking up. She wrapped a hand around the wood and, judging it to be sturdy, began climbing up. "What's up here?"

Mako's golden eyes had been watching her all the while she was in the apartment. He had seen the wonder in her eyes as she gazed around, and for the first time in his life he couldn't stop the short pang of shame the twinged in the pit of his stomach. He knew she was probably disgusted by this, but he had to admit she was hiding it pretty well. He rolled his eyes as she gripped the ladder and climbed - It was exactly what Bolin had done when they first moved in. He mused at how alike the pair were before realising he was alone in the room, and hurried up after Korra.

He emerged onto their second floor to see Korra sat on the window ledge with her back to him, her legs dangling off the edge above the roaring city below. "Be careful." Mako warned her before he could stop himself. It was instant Déjà vu for him, from when the times Bolin would do the very same. She threw her head back and despite her feelings of worry, laughed in a very care-free fashion.

"Careful? Yeah right, I'm the Avatar, remember?" She snickered. Mako sighed, this girl was definitely crazy.

"Yes, but last time I checked, you couldn't air bend. And I doubt anyone down there will catch you." Korra's eye narrowed and she turned to face him, sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever." She returned to staring out into Republic City.

The sun was beginning to set now. It emitted a golden glow across the sky, mixing in with the red clouds. It made Republic City look like a city built for angels. At least to Korra it did, who had never before seen such a sight. "It's beautiful." She whispered, completely lost in the elegance of the city. She could see everything from here. The statue of her former reincarnation, Avatar Aang, her home on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family. Even the small distant lights of the city park that resembled little fireflies hovering.

"It sure is." Mako murmured, too low for her to hear. He couldn't see the city, though. All he could see was her, and the gold. He walked over to her, the floor boards creaking with every step, and propped his elbows up in the space beside her, staring out.

Korra turned to face him, watching as his eyes searched the city. For Bolin, no doubt. In an impulse moment, she rested her head on his shoulder. Even when he was leaning on the window, he was still taller than her. "We'll find him, Mako. He'll be okay." Mako wasn't too sure about that last part. But he knew he'd find him. He always did. And having Korra to help would make it admittedly easier, something that made him strangely glad Bolin had invited this crazy fan girl to their Pro Bending match. He would never admit this, though.

"I know." He shifted a bit uncomfortably, he didn't actually know what Korra was doing, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of his brother to object. But enough was soon enough. "We should get going. It'll probably be starting soon, whatever it is." Korra nodded and swung her legs back around, setting them down on the wooden floor of the apartment.

Mako reached under his bed and pulled out a box while Korra watched him curiously. She had no idea what he was doing. "What are yo- Ooof!" She was cut off by a large piece of fabric covering her face. Peeling it off, she realised it was a trench coat. A beige one that was unmistakably a women's, and had more than likely belonged to Mako's mother. She stopped marveling at it just in time to catch a dark red beret that Mako also flung at her.

"Put those on." He instructed. She did so, tucking her hair up. She felt weird, wearing clothes that belonged to a dead woman, but hey, if it helped get Bolin back she was sure the deceased woman wouldn't mind. It was at this thought that Korra realised Mako had never told him his parents' names. She supposed it had been too hard for him, she couldn't possibly imagine losing even one of her parents or carers, let alone both.

Mako didn't look much different. He was wearing a coat matching Korra's and still had his scarf on, which was the same shade as the beret. He turned to look at Korra. Examining her. She felt like she had when the White Locus were first inspecting her Avatar abilities. It unnerved her and she was about to snap at him when he spoke up. "Something's not quite right." She was far too obvious; her face stuck out like a saw thumb. They'd recognise her instantly and security was bound to be tight. "Your face... It's too noticeable." Korra frowned. Her face was too noticeable? There wasn't much she could do much about that - it wasn't like she could shape shift.

No, she couldn't shape shift, but she could hide her face. "Your scarf!" She blurted out without thinking. Mako looked at her incredulously. "I mean, I could cover my face with your scarf." She amended. Mako frowned. Yes, she could. But would he let her? He looked down at the crimson material between his fingers. This was his scarf. His father's scarf. It was the last piece he had of him, and if anything would to happen to it... Did he trust Korra? Of course he did. She was the Avatar, she was... a friend. But she was crazy and hot headed and acted spontaneously on sudden impulses. Did he have enough trust and faith in her to just hand over this seemingly worthless piece of fabric?

Mako's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Korra. As she saw him mull over her suggestion she was instantly reminded of the night before, under the tree. When she had asked about his parents, Mako had pulled the scarf closer to him, as if it was the most important thing in the world. Perhaps it was. It seemed to click, that the scarf had also possibly belonged to his father. No wonder it matched the beret she was wearing. "Or maybe not." She muttered quietly. Mako jumped as if he had forgotten she was there.

"No, y-you're right. It would cover your face." He unwrapped the scarf and walked over to her and placed it securely around her neck, leaving only her nose and eyes on show. "There, now you're almost completely unrecognisable."

"Good." Korra's speech became muffled by the scarf. "Now come on before we're late!" She grabbed Mako's hand and pulled him down the ladder and out the door, whistling for Naga to come.

Korra halted Naga about two blocks away from the building holding the so called 'Revelation.' "Wait here girl. We'll be back soon." She murmured softly, stroking her nose. Naga lay down in the alley, sheltered by various boxes and cans. The pair walked swiftly towards the location, an old unused warehouse. Another impulsive idea struck Korra. She grabbed Mako's arm and laced hers through his. He looked down at her, "What are you doing?" He hissed. He tried to pull his arm free but Korra had it pinned tightly down.

"We'll attract less attention this way." A couple was surely going to be less suspicious. They approached the door to see a burly man waiting outside.

"This is a private conference. Nobody gets in without an invitation." He said, staring them down.

"Er, an invitation?" Korra repeated, looking up at Mako. What invitation? He looked just as confused as her.

"Do you mean this?" Mako finally said, pulling out a crumpled flyer from his pocket. The bouncer smiled.

"Welcome, my brother and sister. The Revelation has begun!" He nodded at the pair and let them through. As soon as they were in, Korra let go of Mako's arm and walked over to a balcony, staring down at thousands upon thousands of cheering and booing people. She gasped.

"Woah. I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen this many. Not all in one place." Korra looked up at him worriedly. Where she was from, hating on benders was unheard of. Republic City really was different from home. "Let's get a closer look." She followed him down a flight of stairs and through the crowd. They managed to get near the front when the lights went down and focused on the stage, where seven figures were rising upwards.

Korra and Mako listened to the crazy stories and lies Amon was telling the crowd. About his past, his mask, and that the era of bending was over. Korra cringed every time she heard the crowd cheer at his words, and boo at the mention of her, of the Avatar. She was beginning to lose all hope when finally a man was brought onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Lightning Bolt Zolt! Leader of the Triple Threat Triad who have mercilessly ran the streets of Republic City for far too long!" Amon's voice rang clear above the noise of hisses and boos from the crowd. He turned to face Zolt. "Now I am a generous man, and I will give you the chance to fight to keep your bending abilities." Lightning Bolt Zolt's smile grew wicked in anticipation.

"You're gonna regret doing that!" His voice gruffed out, his arms instantly readying themselves. Fireball after fireball Zolt launched at Amon, who dodged as easy as if they were simply flies and not flaming missiles. Korra watched, wide eyed and terrified, as Amon closed in. It was apparent he had the upper hand whilst in combat and soon Zolt was nearing his last. The lightning coming from Zolt reflected in Korra's eyes as she watched Amon press his thumb into the space between Zolt's eyes. The lightning retracted and turned back to flames, soon disappearing all together. Zolt collapsed forward onto the stage, his eyes a brilliant white, trembling and twitching in a way that did not look healthy. It took him quite a few minutes to regain the feeling in his limbs, and when he did, he turned to face Amon, immediately punching out. Nothing happened.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" The fear was evident in his voice.

"I have taken away your bending. Forever." The crowd gasped.

"But that's... that's impossible!" Korra managed to choke out, shooting a horrified look towards Mako. He was about to respond when three more bound up guys were brought onto the stage. There at the end, with green eyes looking everywhere but at Amon, was Bolin. "There he is!" Korra whispered, relieved. At least he was here. She began to make her way forward even more, when Mako grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"There's too many to fight Korra! We have to be smart about this." She glared at him and shook her arm free. They needed to get Bolin off that stage. But she couldn't deny that he was right; there was eight of Amon and his men, and only two of them. The odds were not in their favour.

"Fine. Then what's your plan, _Team Captain_?" Korra asked impatiently, thinking. Mako motioned towards the pipes on the walls of the building.

"You see those pipes over there?" Korra nodded. "They're powered by steam and water. If you can give me enough cover, then I should be able to get Bolin out..."

"Alright." That didn't seem to complicated. She could do that. Korra grasped Mako's hand, "Be careful."

"You too." They nodded at each other and went their separate ways; Mako towards the foot of the stage and Korra backwards, out of the door at the side.

She followed the pipes along until she came to a large tank that was undoubtedly filled with water. She crouched down and began to undo the two taps. Steam came out, but it wasn't enough for her to bend and create sufficient cover out of. She was interrupted by a shout of "Hey!" as she was looking for more taps. Startled, she turned around to see the burly man from outside walking towards her. "What are you doing back here?"

"Er.. Looking for the bathroom, my brother?" She hedged. He didn't buy it. Korra was expecting this, and as he pulled the wrench from behind his back, Korra dodged and he struck the pipe, letting more steam out. It gave Korra an idea and they continued on like this for several moments, Korra using it as an advantage to knock more holes into the tank. She finally sent one fly kick to the man's temple, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious. "Thanks, that should be enough cover." She said as a barely audible moan escaped his lips.

Back in the conference room, Mako was becoming restless. They were running out of time! He watched as the waterbender was sent to the floor, his abilities too now permanently taken away. Bolin was up next. He gritted his teeth. "Hurry up Korra!" He said under his breath. He watched, completely helpless as the ropes around his brother's arms were undone and he was pushed forth, to face Amon._ Where the hell was Korra?_

"Now, Mister Amon, sir, I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding..." Bolin's voice had taken on a pleading tone. He was desperate. And so was Mako. _So much for her being a friend! _He was about to run up on the stage himself, to protect his brother, when he noticed the steam coming down around them. She'd done it! Grinning, he quickly put to use the confusion of the crowd as they became enveloped in the white vapour and took off towards the stage, knocking out those in his path. He reached Bolin and after wrestling the Chi Blocker off him, grabbed him and dragged him away, out the back door. He ushered him down the ladder before him. He was reaching the last few rungs when he looked up and saw the man above them, about to shove two metal rods into the ladder-

Mako was on fire. No, it was much, much worse than fire. He was being fried. _Electrocuted._ Not able to contain the yell that left his lips, his hands unclenched and he toppled to the floor, landing on Bolin. Rolling off and standing up as soon as he could, he was just fast enough to dodge the Chi Blocker that sent a kick his way. But he wasn't strong enough to fight him, and the match passed in a blur. Before he knew it he had fell once again to the floor next to Bolin, panting. He could barely hear the unknown man as he towered over them and said, "You benders need to learn that there is no place left for you in this world-" The man was cut off by the force of the ground beneath him exploding up and sending him rocketing back into the wall. Mako grinned as Korra emerged, looking mighty proud.

"You shouldn't count us out just yet!" She announced before whistling. Naga was there almost instantly, Pabu on his neck, growling. A fierce furry ferret. Korra clambered onto his back and they raced towards Mako who had his arm outstretched upwards. She grabbed it and pulled him up, with Naga grabbing Bolin's shirt with her mouth.

They stopped only once for a few miniscule seconds to allow Bolin to join Mako on Naga's back.

"Were we followed?" Bolin asked, panting. They'd arrived outside the Pro Bending arena and Korra was slowing Naga down to a walk.

"I don't think so." Mako answered, looking behind. The streets were quiet. "That was close." He slid off Naga's, helped Bolin down and was about to offer Korra a hand before he noticed she was already off. He turned to face her. "Thank you. For helping me get Bolin back." Korra smiled,

"What are friends for, eh?" She reached up and took the scarf off, handing it back to him. "Thanks for lending me the clothes."

"No problem." She took off the hat and handed it back to him, but he shook his head. He'd had a sudden thought that he'd probably regret in the morning. He blamed it on her sudden impulses just rubbing off onto him; he'd been spending too much time with her. "Keep it. It's getting cold."

"Plus, red suits you." Bolin cut in. Korra blushed slightly and put the hat back on, laughing.

"Er, thanks." She said, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"Thanks for saving me. Both of you." Korra simply shrugged. "You sure you don't want to stay here the night, Korra? I mean it's pretty late..."

"I'd love to Bolin, but Tenzin's probably worried sick. I need to get home." Bolin nodded.

"Be careful." Mako said for the second time that night. Korra laughed once more and jumped back up on Naga, ushering her forward. She waved goodbye to Bolin and Mako as she headed towards the boat pier. Mako watched her figure grow smaller before joining Bolin up in their room. The kid was already asleep and snoring by the time Mako made it in. He chuckled and went to the window, hoisting himself up, sitting where Korra had sat only hours before. It felt like days.

Mako didn't know how long he sat there staring at Air Temple Island, with a small smile forming on his lips, looking for a sign that Korra had arrived home safely. At least that's what he told himself he was looking for; deep down he couldn't deny he was just searching for any sign of her.


End file.
